


Hallucination

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTSteve's ill and starts hallucinating. Sam barely understands what he's talking about, so Natasha goes and gets help, from the one person who might be able to get Steve out of trouble.





	Hallucination

As it turns out the Super Soldier Serum isn't impenetrable. On the last 'Missing Persons' trip they took, Steve must have come in contact with something, which struck him down.

Nobody knew what to do with him, so Sam, who was still relatively unknown right now, took Steve home with him and left him in the bed, to hopefully sleep off, whatever was currently inside him.

"BUCKY, NOOOO." Came a cry and Sam bolted into the bedroom and froze in the doorway. Steve was as stiff as a board his mouth open in a scream, but no noise was coming out. Sam wasn't sure what to do but within a few minutes, Steve had slacked and was out again.

But from there, the same thing was happening, repeatedly, and two days later as Steve had gone from calling Bucky, to Peggy, to calling for Bucky again. Sam had to do something. He'd tried talking to Steve, mainly when he had his eyes open but he was just called other names, so he assumed Steve was well out of it.

He waited for Steve to fall back to sleep before grabbing his cell and dialing a familiar number. "Do you think you can find the guy, maybe do something or say something, to talk him round?" He asked and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I'll see what I can do." Natasha replies and hangs up. So Sam just has to wait it out. He sits with Steve, keeps him cool or heats him up, whatever's necessary. He's managed to convince to eat but unless the fever breaks soon, Sam's worried he might have to get professional medical help, because Steve's going to need to get fluids and nutrients into his system.

It's three days after the phone call when he hears a nock at his door. When he opens it, he finds Natasha standing there, a metal arm sticking out of the bag by her feet, a very low key looking Bucky standing there, hoodie raised over his head, eyes looking at the floor.

"Is he safe?" Sam asked and Natasha nodded and lifted the bag, walking past Sam into his small home. Bucky shuffled in behind her. The two mumbled together in Russian for a few moments and then Natasha turned to Sam.

"He's mostly in his own mind right now. Hasn't got all his memories, but enough, to be of use right now. I'm holding the arm, until he leaves." She explains and Sam nods and finally turns to Bucky, whose pushed the hood down and was watching Sam nervously.

"What do you need?" He asked and Sam sighed and turned towards his room. "Steve's not well. It's probably only a bug, you know, sickness and fever, the usual. But, he's hallucinating. Mostly about you." Sam explains and points and Bucky, whose eyes go wide. "He cries out your name, begging you not to go, or begging you to come back or probably just screaming your name. I think maybe if he sees you, if might break him out of it. At least maybe until this bug goes away and he's back to full health." Sam explains and Bucky nods his head.

"Can I see him?" He asks and Sam nods, "sure, he's probably mumbling, you might be able to make out what he's dreaming about, you know, where he's at." Sam commented and walked Bucky down the corridor into the small bedroom, where Steve was laying thrashing slightly mumbling quietly.

"I'll leave you to it, if you need anything give us a shout." Sam says and leaves the less dangerous assassin to handle Steve whilst he went and hung out with the current dangerous assassin in his living room.

"Steve." Bucky says gently as he perches on the edge of the bed, watching the blonde who was looking like a sick kid in bed and that was a lot of memories Bucky had flying back to him at that thought. "Stevie, it's me, it's okay." Bucky says gently as he runs his hand through Steve's damp hair and Steve turns into the feeling and Bucky doesn't know what to do, so he just keeps up the stroking and hopes that Steve hears his voice and calms, he gets the memories from when they were younger and he would do the same thing to him and so as Steve starts to relive his own memories, Bucky leans close, continues to run his hand through Steve's hair and talks to him. He tells stories and just hopes his voice will be enough to pull Steve from these hallucinated nightmares he's reliving.

Steve won't have any recollection of this and he can't risk anyone's safety by staying. But he'll keep it together long enough for this one job. One more mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.   
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
